


all I can say is this

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Luigi goes to eat with Daisy, thinks about worries and realizes something about her.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	all I can say is this

On the way to get a pizza together Daisy chattered about what toppings she would get for herself. Luigi only had to resist the temptation to get anchovies.

He smiled at her enthusiasm, the quickness as she went to her chair and settled into it. Daisy pulled off her gloves to place them in her dress pockets. The fingers of the gloves poked out, looking newly disheveled.

Luigi pulled off his own pair of gloves and folded them up neatly. They were carefully placed into his pocket.

It seemed the exact moment his hands were free Daisy took them and held them in her own. She alternated, playfully, through lacing their fingers together or just holding his hands.

Before the dinner arrived Luigi confided in her that if worries were knots in his hair he’d have a head full of knots. To add the cherry on top the worries would manifest as tiny ghosts and they’d live in the knots.

She listed methods that could make the worry ghosts flee until their dinner arrived.

Daisy took the first slice, and when there was only crust left she looked at the puffy bread with bemused interest.

“Wish this was spaghetti.”

Luigi tilted his head and there was a mischievous grin on her face.

“You know. We get the same strand and I get to kiss you.”

Luigi’s gaze went downward, bashful, as he tried to get the words out.

Daisy’s grin was still mischievous but had an added air of usual patience and anticipation.

“You can do that whenever you want,” he said.

As if a testament to his statement she looked at the pizza crust quizzically.

“No, this wouldn’t work,” Daisy said. “It’s too chewy.”

Luigi thought to suggest spaghetti next time.

In time the pizza was gone. They cleaned their hands and gave payment for the dinner.

He followed her to a decorative fountain outside. The water burbled, and she patted the area next to where she was sitting.

When Luigi settled next to her Daisy eased his hat off his head. She placed it in the space between them.

“Luigi,” Daisy said softly. “I’m going to set them free so they won’t bother you anymore.”

She began to run her hands through his hair. The metaphorical releasing and the physical gentleness of her touch was a comfort.

Luigi couldn’t find the words right away. But it seemed that she already knew his feelings.

The way Daisy had said his name, like it was forever safe in her voice; that he was forever safe in her presence.

For him, someone with a million knots to match a million worries it meant – everything.

“Oh, I think I got all of them,” Daisy said.

She made a whooshing noise as she drew back, like a worrying ghost was free and flying through the cold air. It made him chuckle.

The words existed out of his grasp. So Luigi reached out to hold her in his arms.

Daisy eagerly accepted the embrace. When they drew apart she placed his hat back on his head.

He offered his hand and it seemed in a second she grasped his hand.

“Let’s go for a walk,” she said. Daisy gently squeezed his hand.

Luigi helped her off the fountain’s seat. As they walked she slightly swung their entwined hands and his heart was completely content.


End file.
